Foolish Behavior
by rossxlaura
Summary: Where Ross and Laura break up and they just dont understand.


**It's been a year and im back with another Raura one shot. I had to reupload this because a bunch of random lettering came up. Anyway this is short and i dont like how its written but its somethings. Also this is titled after a song by Neon Trees but it has nothing to do with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Break ups are defined as an end to a relationship. It can be a good break up or a bad break up, one-sided break up or mutual decision.

Laura's heart laid in the hands of Ross Lynch for 2 years. They mutually ended the relationship abruptly 2 1/2 years into it.

During that half year that Ross no longer had Laura's heart, another guy swept in and attempted to steal it.

She, being the good person she is, refused to cheat on Ross, despite the hard to ignore temptation.

Ross never noticed, he knew this man but he had no idea that while he was gone in another state, his girlfriend had been meeting up with him to "hang out".

You couldnt blame her. It was wrong, but you couldnt blame her.

For many months at a time, the bed they both shared was being only half occupied. The other half would remain empty. Cold.

The majority of her shoots were within state premises so she was usually home every night, he on the otherhand had country and world tours during that time.

She was lonely. So was he.

It's not like she was asking for it, she was on her way to a shoot and this guy was walking his dog as Laura was just about to enter the building. She just complimented the dog and the guy complimented her. Coffee and movie meet ups and dog walking is what her free time now consisted of. (She learned his name after he made a The 1975 reference, he joked saying he was the lead singer but with the full name of Matthew.)

But she wasn't cheating on Ross, she would never. She loved him too much to hurt him. She loved him so much, she let him go. She let him be free and tour the world with his music without having to be tied down to a girl on the other side of said world.

He loved her. More than anyone could have imagined. He pictured their lives together and he genuinely was excited, he loved what he saw. But he saw how unhappy she had gotten.

Facetimes went from 5 hours to a mere 6 minutes, phone calls went from falling asleep on each other to not answering the phone, text messages became nonexistent. That's when they realized; the thing they wanted least in the world, happened. They fell apart. They fell out of love.

They broke it off.

When Ross returned to their shared apartment in LA three months after the break up, he did't expect to see Laura there. He would have expected she'd gone home with her family. He didnt expect to see her with a _guy_ even less.

His anger got the best of him, "This is why you told me you didn't love me like you used to? You cheated on me?"

Laura's face fell to a frown, "How could you say that? I would never cheat on you. God, Ross, I thought you knew me better than to assume that!" she yelled, her heart aching at the idea of her (ex) boyfriend thinking she'd cheat on him.

Ross ignored her words going up to Matthew, chests just inches from one another.

"Ross," Laura warned, "Don't hit him."

He exhaled deeply, speaking in a low voice to Matthew, "Didn't your mom ever tell you to not play with other people's things."

"She's not a thing, she's a person. A person with feelings, somebody you neglected while you were on tour. She didnt cheat on you, I asked her and she would say 'just as friends' because she had a boyfriend she loved. You guys broke up, I was there to comfort her, we've gone on one date. In that time, I have taken bett-"

"Dont ever say I didnt take care of her! I loved her to death. She was mine. Not yours. No, you know what, this is my home too so get out because this a discussion between Laura and I. Not you."

Matthew heaved, brushing past Ross, "You know what? You are not worth the trouble this guy is giving me," he had turned to Laura.

"Say one more thing and I swear I will knock your teeth out."

Matthew raised his hands in surrender before leaving the tension-filled apartment. Laura then proceeded to turn to Ross, picking up a topic he had mentioned a while ago.

"I am not an object! Stop ignoring me, Ross," she gripped on his arm tightly, turning him to face her.

She pulled his face to hers with her hands on both cheeks. A tear fell down her cheek, "I was tired of being alone. But I did not cheat on you. We hung out, yes, but I did not cheat on you. You were the love of my life, why would I even think of doing that?"

Ross' bottom lip slightly quivered before he bit it.

She was right. They were in love. He knows that, she knows that. They stared at each other, before one spoke up.

"I'm still in love with you."

A tear ran down both their cheeks. They pulled each other into a hug, the tightest one they could have ever imagined. _And that was all they needed._


End file.
